Paterfamilias
by Emerald-Leaves
Summary: Head of the House. Father of the State. Restoring order to the galaxy proves to be a greater task than Anakin Skywalker first believed. Set after "Eros Turannos". AU set around the time of the Clone Wars. Rate M just in case.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"_Anakin Skywalker…who is the man behind blue eyes? _

"_Our top story tonight…It has been several months since the mysterious appearance of the man who everyone is calling the Emperor's Second. Coruscant is a buzz with the possibilities of where this young man came from and just who he is, but so far, no answers have been found. Except one:_

"_He is the husband of the celebrated Senator Amidala!_

"_Witnesses report seeing the senator and Skywalker on Naboo together two months after Emperor Vader ascension to the throne. From there, the two were reported taking a craft out to the lake country, where Amidala's family has a cottage. Not long after, Senator Amidala announced that she was pregnant. The father of her child? The man by her side at the announcement: Anakin Skywalker. _

"_While it has not been confirmed, speculation has it that Emperor Vader, the one who everyone first believed interested in the senator, was actually the one who introduced Skywalker to Amidala, though where the two officially met is not known. All that can be deduced is that the Emperor has not contested the marriage and has apparently given it his blessings, even bestowing his own lightsaber upon his Second and giving over control of the Imperial Army and Navy to the young man almost like a wedding gift._

"_It has been several months since Skywalker's introduction into society, and there has been nothing but glowing feedback from the troopers and naval personnel. Apparently Skywalker, despite being only twenty-years-old, is as capable and brilliant as the Emperor himself in military matters. Emperor Vader has apparently given a speech to his men informing them that he had personally trained Skywalker and expected nothing but absolute loyalty to the young man. So far, that direct order from our good and gracious sovereign has been obeyed without question._

"_But what does Skywalker have to say about his sudden fame and success? This reporter was unable to get a statement from the young man in question. But from what we can determine, he is throwing himself into his newly granted position and working hard to help Emperor Vader restore the galaxy to peace after the betrayal and tyranny of Palpatine. The galaxy has nothing to fear with the diligent Anakin Skywalker out there protecting us all._

"_And what does he have to say about becoming a father? Well, a picture speaks louder than words, but from this image, it's clear to see that he is certainly not opposed to the idea of being a dad. This is Teliq Mudar, holo station seven."_

The screen was paused on the poorly taken image of Anakin Skywalker walking down the hall of the Imperial Senate Building with Senator Amidala, one large hand placed over her abdomen, a gentle smile on his face. The senator was beaming up at her lover with obvious affection. It was the perfect picture of happiness and love, capturing and invading upon an obviously private moment.

Who was Anakin Skywalker? And how had he managed to maneuver himself into such a position of power at such a young age? Who was he, and how had he gained the Emperor's trust? How had he gained Senator Amidala's affections?

He was a man that would need to be closely watched. And for one embittered man, he would watch for the moment when the young man slipped up. He would make Vader regret the day the Sith ever shoved _him_ aside.

All he had to do was be patient.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Probably not what you expected first off but, eh, I don't like doing the wholly expected.

Reviews are welcomed and adored. Thank you all! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Tension

**Chapter One: Tension**

_~Two Years Later~_

Walking down to his private chambers in the senate, Anakin Skywalker decided that being emperor was largely overrated. It was not to say he didn't like the power. Being in absolute control of everything, having the power of the galaxy at his fingertips sent a dark sort of glee running through the former Sith's veins. It had been the only thing he'd wanted nearly his entire life up until two years ago, before he'd been introduced to Padmé. It had been the only thing that mattered, and he enjoyed the supremacy he held.

What the Emperor did not like were some of the many responsibilities that came with being Emperor of the Galaxy. It was not the work load necessarily that was slowly driving him mad, more the fact that he found himself stuck. Stuck in routine with no hope of ever getting out. Stuck sitting behind a desk for days at a time. Stuck on Coruscant.

He wanted out, and thankfully he'd discovered a way soon after he'd taken the throne. Emperor Vader was now the head of the state, the absolute monarch. A true tyrant. Apparently being all powerful also meant that others automatically believed that he needed catering to twenty-four hours a day, everyone believing he could now no longer do anything himself. There were no mission to be had for the Emperor; he was expected to remain on Coruscant. He had others to take care of such things for him now anyway. Emperors didn't sully their hands doing such mundane tasks such as put down rebellions. That sort of thing was for an apprentice. For Anakin Skywalker.

At first it had been more of an accident that had caused the disconnection of Anakin's two selves. He'd been Vader as he first took the throne, but Padmé had wanted to marry Skywalker. And the more Anakin thought about it, the better he liked the idea of two separate lives. After all, if he could divorce himself away from the Sith Lord enough, it saved Padmé and his children from inheriting his faults, his ruthless reputation. It spared them the blood on his hands.

If Anakin were to have his way―and he made sure he always did in the end―Luke and Leia would never know that their father had once been the horrible Sith Lord, Darth Vader. They would not know that their father was a murder and destroyer of worlds. The two innocent little sources of Light in his life were to remain unblemished, and if Anakin had to kill in order to do that, he would. He would do anything for them. Just so long as his children did not learn the truth about their father.

And so Anakin Skywalker would be a source of justice in the galaxy while Emperor Vader over looked it all, watching its movements carefully, and dictating all the moves. Obi-Wan and others had, of course, been concerned when Anakin had named himself Supreme Commander again while also retaining the title Emperor. The minimal check and balance that had naturally been created before while under Sidious had effectively been eliminated. In a sense, the new Emperor had monopolized his absolute rule, appointing himself his second in command while keeping anyone who could stop him under his thumb. It looked bad for a man who was supposedly turning over a new leaf.

Not that Anakin particularly cared what Obi-Wan or the others thought. After all, _he _knew he wasn't going to fall back over to the Dark Side completely, if the Jedi didn't see that, that wasn't his problem. But it was a bit worrying to Padmé, which is why the former Sith was forced to accept Obi-Wan as his 'master,' though he viewed the older man more as a companion of sorts, while he traveled throughout the galaxy as Anakin Skywalker. He knew it was Padmé's way of keeping an eye on him, and while it was more than just irritating, Anakin understood her reasoning. She trusted him time and time again, and he didn't have the best track record in protecting that trust. He'd tried to kill her while she was pregnant, for Force sake, after falling into the Dark Side after promising to control himself. Her uncertainties were justified, though a bit hurtful.

So wherever Anakin Skywalker went, Obi-Wan Kenobi followed. The two had become quite well known already in two short years. It had been tricky trying to explain the sudden appearance of known Jedi again, but whatever Emperor Vader said _went_, and the Emperor had more positive feelings towards the other Force users, forcing others to accept them again. Just recently he'd announced the restoration of the Jedi Temple, allowing Kenobi and Yoda to gather up pupils again if they so desired. Not that he wanted another Jedi Order as it had been. Anakin had made it a point to sit down with Masters Yoda and Kenobi to argue against many of the Jedi teachings. Not everything that had been uttered from the mouths of the Jedi was necessarily right or wholly true. In many ways, they had corrupted the true nature of the Force just as much as the Sith had.

Rather surprisingly, Obi-Wan had sided with the Emperor. Kenobi understood that the galaxy was changing and the teachings of the Old Jedi Order were no longer feasible. Cutting themselves off almost completely from the world was not healthy, and so many ways of the Jedi were near impossible, straining the mind to the point where jumping into the Dark Side seemed better in comparison. Because the Jedi would not bend, they broke their people, broke them until there was nothing left but insanity.

Only after it had been agreed that there should be amendments in the Jedi teachings had Anakin allowed for the Jedi Order to restore itself and have a place on Coruscant. He was to be consulted to their doings at all times, permanently having a seat on their Council, and he also managed to wrestle a list of the names of students that were coming to the Temple once it was complete. Not that Yoda or Obi-Wan knew he had obtained such a list. It was just yet one more little secret to add under the Emperor's belt. After all, he would rather know where greater challenges would be in the future in case anyone turned on him.

But Obi-Wan seemed pleased with the proceedings at the Temple and did not seem to mind coming along with Anakin as he over saw Imperial matters. Although he would never admit it, Anakin had found he actually liked having the Jedi around for company. Kenobi's puzzling pessimistic optimism amused the former Sith, and while it was still strange to have someone back him up, it wasn't necessarily unpleasant. He'd never had a friend before, nor did he necessarily believe one was required in his life, but Obi-Wan came to closest to such a function than anyone ever had.

By the time Anakin made it to his private chambers in the senate, he pulled out of his private musings and turned to the trooper trailing him. With a quick jerk of his head, he ordered the clone to leave. Once the other was gone the Emperor began the tedious task of peeled off his armor before going into the next room to his office. Already waiting for him there was Kenobi and Master Yoda, Senator Organa, and Padmé. From the looks on their faces, they weren't quite as confident as he was about the current political and economic issue that had once more sprung up.

The moment they saw him enter, the younger Jedi was the first to speak up. "Good work, Anakin. Always leave the public wanting more," he motioned to the monitor which showed reporters crawling over themselves in an attempt to push past security in the hopes of finding Vader in his office for more questions.

The former Sith Lord ignored the comment and went to sit down in his chair, feeling more tired than he should have. "They will be kept out. No one's going to get past my security," he waved off the issue of the ever increasing rowdiness of the crowd above. "No one suspected a thing?" he asked flatly.

"No," the man shook his head. "At least, as far as I can tell."

"You're _sure _the holo vid cameras won't see through the hologram?" Organa asked as he came to sit in front of the desk next to Master Yoda.

"They shouldn't," Padmé replied, leaning against the edge of the desk, folding her arms across her chest, drawing her husband's eye. It always surprised him how beautiful she was. "Anakin and Artoo tested it out at least a hundred times. There's no way anyone could know that it was a hologram."

"Good thing, too, or we'd have a fun time explaining why Master Skywalker is see-through," Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but was apparently appeased.

Anakin couldn't help the flash of humor that shot through him at Kenobi's words, though it didn't show on his face. Pushing aside all hilarity, the Emperor turned to the screen. Taking up controls, he reviewed the senate session that had just taken place. As he looked over the senators, which consisted of species from around the galaxy, to the observers, he noticed his own visage among them, standing between Padmé and Obi-Wan. The hologram recording of himself wore a grim expression, blinked when appropriate, and even shifted to look between senators as his real self adorned Vader's suit. No one would be able to tell that that projection wasn't real. And no one would ever know that he and Emperor Vader were the same person.

"Personally," Organa's voice cut through the Emperor's musings, "I think you ought to sell this little technological improvement in a year or so," he said drily, staring at R2 who sat in the corner, privy now to all top secret happenings around the galaxy because of the quick attachment Anakin and the droid developed over the past few years. "You'd make billions. You know how people always want better and clearer holograms."

"No," Master Yoda was shaking his head, apparently not amused with the joke. "Too risky, it would be. Suspect identity of Vader no one can."

"If no one's figured it out by now, I don't think they ever will," Bail snorted. "Especially not with showing the Emperor and Anakin together at the same time as often as we do."

"One thing are droids, holograms another," Yoda pressed.

And the Jedi and senator continued to talk along this line as Anakin's attention quickly slipped away from them. He caught his wife staring at him from the corner of his eye. Turning towards her, he raised an eyebrow, knowing she wanted to speak. When she still didn't say anything, he knew it was something that should be more privately discussed.

Without a second thought, he turned to the other men in the room. "Leave," Anakin ordered, catching the others by surprise.

Padmé frowned at him, probably bothered by his rudeness, but he ignored her. Even after the past several years he didn't understand his wife's translation of manners. He might have let other people into his life now, allowed them to know a part of him, but he was still Emperor. Everyone was still supposed to do as he said. Preferably without question, though he was willing to correct them should they prove difficult.

Master Yoda looked decidedly annoyed, while Organa appeared a bit stunned by the sudden request before he nodded. Obi-Wan, of course, kept his face as neutral as he possibly could, but the effect was ruined by the glimmer of amusement in his blue-gray eyes. As the closest thing that could resemble a friend to Anakin Skywalker, the newly appointed Jedi Master had become accustomed to the younger man's temperament and moods. Unlike the other two males in the room, Kenobi was not offended.

Taking the lead Obi-Wan stood from his seat and nodded to the two Skywalkers. "Will I see you later for meditations?" he asked instead.

For a moment, the Emperor was tempted to say no. In fact, he was tired and all he wanted to do was go home and see the twins, but a look shot to him by his wife already told him the decision he should make. He even knew it would be more beneficial for him to spend some time meditating and control the dark swelling of Force energies. "I will come," he answered crisply, earning a nod from his tentative _master_.

And so, the three other males left the room, and once they were gone, Padmé sighed, turning to her husband. "Must you always be so…blunt?" she asked, apparently trying to spare his feelings. An unnecessary action, really.

"In my line of work, being decisive is best," he replied evenly, leaning back in his chair, more relaxed now that it was private. "What's wrong?"

With another sigh, Padmé flopped down in one o the chairs on the other side of the desk. "This whole equal rights for clones is a huge mess," she began without preamble, causing the former Sith to smirk on the inside. He wasn't the only one to skip straight to the point. "Everyone is apprehensive and scared about what this means for the Empire. Did you even consider all the ramifications of what you've done?" she asked, frowning over at him. "Did you take into account all that would have to be done now that their aging has slowed to that of a normal human being?"

It took a lot of control for Anakin not to outright scowl at his wife. After all, she more than likely wasn't trying to offend him. "How little faith you have in me," he muttered more to himself than to her as he stood up to stand by the window, looking out. "I've thought through _all _possibilities on this score." He clasped his hands behind his back. "I know what I'm doing. It's the senate that's getting in the way."

"Can you blame them?" the Naboo Senator stood and walked over to the window, leaning on the wall as she overlooked the traffic. "I mean, everyone was bound to protest when it's announced that there's suddenly seven billion more people in the Empire that need to be taken care of."

"The clones have been in the Empire from the beginning, if you'll remember," Anakin replied crisply, feeling his temper flash slightly. "I didn't _add _anyone. I'm simply forcing everyone to wake up to reality and acknowledge that there are, and have been for years, a new group of individuals living among them."

There was a pause between them filled only a moment later with a sigh. "I know that, Anakin," Padmé replied, causing her husband to look at her. She really did look tired. "I'm just worried that when the people are forced to come to terms with that and actually look at how much the clones will consume in all the different markets, they'll panic. I know it was planned to have enough for them for their lives before, but what about now? We've added to their lives. Are we prepared for that?"

"Yes."

The senator frowned again. "And are you going to present your plans to the senate?" she pushed. "People deserve to know what's going on."

"'Deserve'?" the former Sith turned, sneering. "All they _deserve _to know is that it will be taken care of, that I will see to it."

"You're not some tyrannical Sith Lord anymore, Anakin," Padmé bristled, rising to the challenge as she always did. "You said you'd listen to the people, that you wouldn't disband the senate and would actually _hear _them and respect their authority."

"I said I'd listen, but they take too long to get anything accomplished." The young man thought of his time listening to the senate go around and around issues with no ending in sight. How the Republic ever lasted as long as it had bewildered him. It forced him to conclude that it truly must have been a simpler time, less complex and cultured. The old system just didn't seem as though it could stand up in modern times. "This is too important to let the senate handle."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Brown eyes narrowed into virtual slits. "You don't have any faith in me, do you?" she demanded, her voice quiet. "You think my job is a waste of time? A joke?"

Anakin's first instinct was to press forward, _make _his wife see reason and come around to his side of thinking. But over the past two years, he'd begun to learn the very necessary skill of swallowing his anger and taking the time to explain rather than just start yelling. Apparently good leaders, husbands, and fathers acquired this skill early on. Anakin, not to be outdone by any, had decided to master this ability even if it killed him.

So, after taking a moment to breathe, he turned to look at his wife, meeting her anger head on. "I said none of those things." It was difficult to keep his voice level. "But what I said stands true. Such significant issues are too important to have the senate try to compromise and change what _needs _to be done. I'll be decreeing that clone troopers are, in fact, to be recognized as citizens of the Galactic Empire, and to receive all the basic rights thereof. There will be _no _debate."

The couple fell silent once more, before it was Padmé who actually broke the stillness with a short laugh. Surprised by this reaction, not expecting her to be in such apparent good spirits so soon after an argument, Anakin waited for her to explain even as he analyzed her, trying to figure out what had caused the sudden flash of humor. It was becoming increasingly apparent to the Emperor that even as time went on, the longer he knew Padmé, the more she confused him. He was beginning to believe that he'd never figure her out, not completely. She was either highly complex or just insane. Sometimes it was a tossup.

When she was done with her giggles, the senator looked up at the man towering over her, and laughed again at his expression. "Sorry," she said when she was done. "It's just that…can you image what Cory will do when he hears the news? I mean officially? He's already told me all of the things he plans to get once he receives his first paycheck."

Cory, or CT-585, was another being that Anakin secretly found he didn't always understand. He was so basic, just like every other Storm Trooper, yet at the same time, he was so different. Unlike many of his brethren, Cory had developed an odd sense of humor that didn't seem to correspond with any other beings in the galaxy. Despite his eccentricities, Anakin found he liked the clone, liked him better than most other beings that claimed to be 'real' having been born naturally. It was because of this trooper, and the other loyal men that had served with the former Sith Lord, that Anakin was adamant about passing this law as quickly and painlessly as possible. If anyone deserved anything, it was the Storm Troopers. They deserved to be treated like human beings at the very least after their service.

Shaking his head, pulling up images of all sorts of ridiculous things Cory could do once he was an official citizen of the Empire, Anakin decided that perhaps it was time to leave. He was tired, Padmé was tired, and there was still so much work to be done in the morning. Like preparing what he would say when he announced and signed the Imperial Trooper Citizens Act in the morning.

But that could wait. That could wait a little while for rest. "Where are the twins?" he found himself asking as his mind wandered away without his permission.

The smile that had come to Padmé's face at the thought of Cory was nothing compared to when her children were mentioned. Instantly the senator's face softened and warmed, melting away all aggression, stress, or anything else that had lingered in her features. Because when it came to Luke and Leia, she cared for nothing more, and Anakin found he was fine with being placed in second to them. They were, after all, beautiful, pure creatures.

"They're with Dormé," she said, a slight wave of sadness marring her serene features. "I wish I could stay with them more. I'm worried they'll start thinking Dormé is their mother."

"Impossible," Anakin walked behind his wife and wrapped her in his arms, leaning his chin on the top of her head. "They know Dormé looks nothing like you."

"She was once my double," Padmé pointed out with a snort.

"Yes, but she's not an angel like you."

A soft chuckle left the tiny woman. "'An angel'? Where did that come from?" she laughed as she turned in his arms to look up at him.

"Luke. He pointed to a picture of you the other day and called you an angel."

It seemed impossible to Anakin, but somehow, Padmé face warmed even more and she looked almost heartbrokenly happy as she stared up at him. "Luke said that?" she asked. Only her children could melt her so completely. "No he didn't. He can barely say his name properly." The affection didn't leave her eyes.

"He said it clearly enough," Anakin replied, finding it odd he felt so proud of his child for doing something so wholly unremarkable.

Chuckling again, the senator shook her head. "Little ham," her voice was dripping with love. "I'll have to give him a big kiss when I get home."

"Leia will get jealous," the Emperor replied, thinking of the fiery little girl that had apparently inherited his temper. Inwardly he winced at the thought, not looking forward to her teenage years.

"Then I'll have to give her a big kiss too," Padmé replied diplomatically.

Nodding, Anakin looked over at the chronometer and nearly groaned, but stopped himself. "I need to go. Obi-Wan will be impatient to start meditation," he said drily, finding it a bit ironic that the jumpy Jedi was the one to teach him how to relax and be calm. It didn't quite seem right, but then he'd been lectured enough by pretty much everyone in his life about needing to become less judgmental. Something he supposed he had yet to master.

Smirking, probably having the same thoughts, Padmé stood on her tiptoes expectantly. Obediently, Anakin leaned down so that she could plant a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be going home here within the hour. Have fun with Master Kenobi."

_Fun_. The former Sith gave her a flat look before he turned and walked out of the room. As he came out of the Emperor's private office as Anakin Skywalker once more, he didn't get too terribly far before the media was swarming, pushing against the Troopers assigned to keep them at bay. Apparently the reporters had found a way down.

"Master Skywalker!" one such report yelled, waving his mic in the direction of the indifferent Force user. "Master Skywalker! A moment of your time, please!"

Anakin ignored the man as well as other such reporters. Turning instead to the Storm Troopers, he barked, "Get them out of here. I want this hall cleared by the time the Emperor leaves."

"Yes, sir!" the clone commander nodded, before issuing the orders. Almost instantly the troopers began pushing the reporters back with fervor. Padmé always told him that if he were going to change he needed to not be so...violent. For a start, she had told him he needed to be kinder to the media and that he couldn't just go around killing them.

Personally, Anakin didn't understand why she wouldn't want him to get rid of the blood-suckers. He hated reporters and any such media peoples. They rarely did anything useful and always got in the way. All they did was spread rumors and lies. While that was helpful in some aspects, their annoyance still outweighed their better traits, at least to him. If he'd had his way, he would have killed all of these people a long time ago. Perhaps he'd keep one or two to spread his messages to the galaxy, and by then, hopefully they would have been traumatized enough to know to _keep away from him_.

But more annoyingly was the fact that it was Vader would lost his temper with reporters more often than not. Anakin Skywalker could not murder them for fear of exposure. It wouldn't be hard for someone to begin seeing patterns and figuring out who he really was. That could not happen. Not yet, at least. So if Anakin could separation himself from Vader in any way he had to try. And, unfortunately, that meant being more patient with malefactors such as these…_things_.

As he walked through the clear middle path of reporters than the troopers had created for him, some of them having the audacity to reach out to him as if they could stop him, Anakin decided that something had to be done about them. He would have Piett look into it. With two years under his belt, the Commander had become an excellent officer. He had now completely mastered his calm, no longer prone to jumpy, flighty fits as he had been when Vader had first recruited him into his personal care. Now at twenty, Piett was more controlled and disciplined than men who had been in the service for years. It was why Anakin still liked him.

The media had actually taken an interest in the young commander as well. They were intrigued that a man so young could already have such high standing within the Imperial Naval System. Though they quickly dismissed their surprise considering Anakin was only two years older than the Commander. It had actually become a joke throughout the Empire that the government was being taken over by children. Vader had been the one to silence that stupid little story quickly, finding no humor in it. Age didn't matter, it was how one handled the power that mattered.

Yes, he would definitely have to send Piett to control the media at these functions from now on. The young man's calm reserve had a surprising effect on people. He seemed to be able to lull them into a state of tolerability. Plans would need to be made with CT-585 as head of security to bring Piett along from now on. It wouldn't be much of a problem.

He was about to get out of the throng of people and be on his way to the Jedi Temple, when a chill ran through the Emperor, causing him to falter in his normally confident stride. Pausing, the former Sith reached out to the Force on instinct, trying to grasp what was happening. It was as though a bucket of ice water were suddenly dumped upon him. Darkness swirled all around, nearly choking him with its intensity. Dread seeped into Anakin's bones, even as a powerful longing nearly undid him. Longing to grasp that power again, wanting to plunge into the icy depths of domination once more…

Gone. Just as suddenly as the feeling came upon him, it was gone. Blinking, Anakin tried to come back to himself, tried to understand what had just happened, but couldn't. His head hurt, as if someone had hammered a spike through his temple and was still beating away. For a moment, his vision blurred and he swayed on his feet.

"Sir?"

The Supreme Commander jumped slightly, suddenly aware that there was someone beside him. It was the trooper commander. Although he felt a bit nauseous, the former Sith forced himself to speak. "Fine," he gasped out, hating himself for the weakness he was showing. "Get back to your station," he ordered.

And with that, Anakin straightened himself up once more and forced himself to continue walking down the hall at his normal stride. He stared straight ahead, trying not to let the blackness around the corner of his vision affect him too much. He'd dealt with pain before, but this wasn't a pain he was wholly familiar with. This wasn't physical.

He made it up to the foyer of the senate before he realized he couldn't make it to his speeder. Sweat beaded his forehead and he knew he was probably flushed. The restroom was near, and the senate was fairly empty, so he continued his long gate to it. Thankfully it was empty, so when Anakin sagged forward, hands on the sink for support, he didn't have to worry about his image at that moment. Instead, he took time to breathe and will whatever had come over him to go away.

None of Obi-Wan's blasted breathing exercises were working, and it forced the young man to have to ride out whatever had come over him as he could not think of anything else to do. He might have splashed cold water on his face had he thought he could work his hands. But they were busy holding him up anyway, and he wasn't sure he could remain on his feet if he let go of the sink.

After another few minutes, the nausea cleared as well as his vision. Past experience, however, kept Anakin very still, waiting to see if he would have another episode. Blessedly, he did not, and after waiting another minute, he straightened up on still shaking legs. Looking at himself in the mirror, he found his face was very pale and he was covered in sweat. Of course his expression was still set and grim, but that only made him look more sickly somehow.

Reaching out for a towel, Anakin turned on the faucet and let the cold water soak into it before he wiped his face. It felt good, yet at the same time, when he was finished, he felt strangely…empty. Something was off. Something wasn't right.

He had just finished cleaning himself up and decided he would be fine now when the doors opened and someone came in. It was Senator Soyala of Coruscant. Rita Cotrilla had been replaced by this man not long after the Battle for the Senate two years ago. He was a rather quiet sort, mousy and spineless. How he ever came into the ring of politics was beyond Anakin, but he at least did his job. The only reason why he was still in his position was because Anakin had wanted a weaker being in the office, and he'd gotten his wish.

"M-Master Skywalker," the short man greeted, almost jumping at the sound of his own voice echoing slighting in the tiled room. Pathetic.

Favoring the older man with a scowl, Anakin didn't bother to greet the other, and strode out of the restroom, pretending like nothing happened. There was no time for chitchat, he had to go to the Jedi Temple. He had to tell Obi-Wan what had just happened. Maybe the Jedi had felt it as well? Maybe they could figure out what was going on.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Again, probably not what ya'll were expecting, but again, I think you'll like this time setting much better than the time directly after as it would get bogged down. Precious moments such as the twin's birth, weddings, etc. will pop up in here in the form or memory, but two years later help tensions and serve my purposes much better.

Sorry this came later than expected. I had _unexpected _company this last week…and I totally had to watch the World Cup games this last week. DEUTSCHLAND! 3 Always great when your team wins.

WOW! over twenty reviews on the _prologue_. I'm impressed you guys, thanks so much! And thanks to all who already favorite'd and added me to alerts! I do appreciate it!

P.S. Happy Bastille Day!


	3. Chapter 2: Nighttime Pursuits

**Chapter Two: Nighttime Pursuits**

By the time Anakin made it to the Jedi Temple, he had thought through several scenarios of what could have just happened to him. None of them were particularly good. He had noticed over the last two years that when the Force stirred, he was instantly aware of it, not needing to meditate long hours of the day to figure it out. He just seemed to know something was happening. Usually it wasn't too hard to figure out what. But not this time. This time, he had no idea what was really going on, and he did not like it.

As he stopped in the hanger bay of the Temple, the young Force user jumped out of his speeder and began his march through the building. He knew exactly where Masters Yoda and Kenobi liked to spend their time. There was a lot of work to be done in repairs and there were only so many places that were still habitable. And so, he went to the gardens, near the fountain, one of the few places that Cory hadn't loaded with explosives several years back. That was where their meditation lessons usually met anyway.

The sound of gently trickling water alerted Anakin that he was near while he was not really paying much attention, his thoughts still on the sudden swirl of Dark energy. It was a peaceful sound, one that reminded him of Padmé. She loved the sound of water having come from Naboo and all its waterfalls, and she'd even insisted on having a fountain in their apartment. But despite the peacefulness, truthfully, the former Sith didn't understand why anyone would keep such things. They were not necessary and required a lot of maintenance and were largely wasted energy. He never told Padmé that, though, and only ever received dry looks from Obi-Wan when he'd brought it up once.

So the former Sith to remain silent on that front. If they wanted useless sounds of water movement, that was up to them. He would not interfere with that. But still, it always made him curious as to why they believed it brought peace. Peace was something Anakin rarely felt, but when he did, it certainly didn't come about just because there was water.

Predictably Obi-Wan was already there, sitting near the base of the fountain, sitting cross legged, eyes closed. He did look calmer than normal, but Anakin knew from experience that that could change quickly. The limitless patience of the Jedi usually tore when dealing with a 'thick-headed Sith Lord.' It was always amusing to hear what kind of names Kenobi would come up with next.

"Master," Anakin said, forcing the Jedi to open his eyes. The title was still strange to say and not be referring to Sidious. The only reason Anakin actually used it in reference to his friend was to try and break the mental habit of connecting the term to the monster he'd killed. It certainly wasn't because the older man was master over him.

Blue-gray opened and a slight smile worked its way to the Jedi's lips. "Hello, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied evenly. "Sit down and we can get sta―"

"You didn't feel it."

It wasn't a question. The moment he'd seen the other man Anakin had realized that the Jedi had not sensed the disruption in the Force. If he had, Obi-Wan certainly wouldn't be sitting there smiling. Indeed, the panicky Jedi would probably be up pacing around the room. No doubt Master Yoda would be here as well.

Standing up, frowning now, all tranquility leaving his face, the older man asked carefully, "Feel what?"

"There was a great disturbance in the Force," he replied without preamble. "I felt a great surge in the Dark Side while still at the Senate. It was…potent."

Exhilarating was also a word he'd have used to describe it, but he was fairly certain Obi-Wan would misunderstand. Everyone did when he described the Dark Side of the Force as anything but purely evil. They were too afraid of the Dark Side, giving it power over them. They did not understand the nature of it, nor, Anakin had come to realize, had he before he'd killed Sidious. The Force was more complex then what everyone made it out to be whether they were Jedi or Sith.

The frown deepened on the Jedi's face as he began rubbing his bearded chin. Worry had returned to his features, and predictably, Obi-Wan began pacing. "What happened exactly?"

"I was leaving the Senate when a wave Darkness swept over me," Anakin explained, remaining rooted in place as he watched the antsy Jedi pace about. "It…made me feel…sick," he admitted, though he wished he wouldn't have to. He hated weakness, especially when it had to do with him, but he knew he had to tell Obi-Wan everything. All evidence was important when investigating strange anomaly, he knew that. It was just unfortunate he had to admit to nearly retching.

Thankfully, probably having grown accustom to his moods, or because he honestly didn't see the horrible flaw in admitting something like this, the older man merely nodded. "Interesting," he murmured. "Can you tell me anything else? Any other feelings you had? Any insight in the Force?"

"No," the Emperor replied, feeling almost as embarrassed in saying this as admitting to nearly becoming sick.

That stopped the furious pacing. "No?" Obi-Wan looked surprised. "You don't know anything else? No feelings, no…no visions?"

"_No_," Anakin said more forcefully, annoyed with Obi-Wan for questioning him and annoyed with himself. Why hadn't he figured this out? Why hadn't he seen what was going on in the galaxy? He normally did, but perhaps there was simply nothing else to it…or perhaps something was clouding his vision?

Together the two men sat down on the edge of the fountain, both pondering over what they knew and felt. Obi-Wan was stretching out his senses in the Force, trying to catch wind of what Anakin had felt, while the Emperor sat quietly trying to think of what had happened. Perhaps it had merely been some sort of residual pocket of Darkness left over from Sidious? Or maybe it was a natural occurring phenomenon? Many planets had their areas more inherently Light and Dark. Or maybe it had something solely to do with him? Was it a release of power, his old self trying to corrupt his new one?

None of these seemed particularly good explanations to him, yet Anakin couldn't think of what else it could possibly be. While it was irritating, he'd found it was good to have a second mind on such matters. Despite his tendency to over think, Obi-Wan was a solid mind and was good to bounce ideas off. The older man seemed to think of just about every different scenario, or at least the ones Anakin himself didn't bother to explore further.

"Perhaps it's something yet to come," the Jedi said quietly.

The former Sith snapped his head towards his master. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it could be that you felt something from future events," Obi-Wan explained. "Perhaps something big is going to happen."

A deep scowl formed on the Emperor's face. "There are no more Sith Lords. What I'd felt was immense power."

"Not all who draw upon the Dark Side have to be Sith Lords, Anakin," the Jedi explained patiently. "Perhaps there is someone out there that believes they must step up because they recognize that Vader is not a proper Sith anymore? Maybe it's just someone who has visions of grandeur, thinking they can become a Sith."

Anakin didn't care for the idea. "That means we have to find out who they are and destroy them before they can upset the peace."

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow at his apprentice for his word choice, but the former Sith was glad he was not scolded or corrected this time. He was getting tired of that. "Well…we've found our meditation topic for the night, I suppose. Why don't we both sit down and see if the Force will guide us any more on this matter? If not, then we will continue with our original exercise in keeping calm."

It was not exactly what he wanted to do, but there really were no other options. Anakin was a doer, someone who had to move and get out there to accomplish what he wanted. Sitting here when he'd just learned there could be a new threat out there in the galaxy was _not _what he wanted to do. But what else _could _he do? The Force had not shown him anything. He'd only got a sense of power from the Dark Side. That wasn't really all that much to go on.

So, nodding once, he sat down on the ground beside the man who was his master in the ways of Light, and closed his eyes automatically. He gave himself up to the Force, trying to make sense of what he had felt. Willing some epiphany to come.

It never did.

After several hours it was clear that the Force would not show anything further that day. And after deep discussion, the two men parted ways. On his way home, Anakin found he was more agitated now then he had been before he'd gone to the Temple.

It was late in the evening when he returned, and he knew the twins would already be in bed. The thought disappointed him, which instantly translated into more irritation. Padmé was worried the children wouldn't remember she was their mother? There was a much stronger probability that they'd forget he was their father with as much as he was around. Just one more reason he hated about being Emperor. Too much work, not enough time to do as he pleased or be with the people he loved.

Entering into the apartment as quietly as possible, the former Sith looked around. Everything was dark save for the glow of the holo screen. Creeping in further, he found Padmé slumped down in the coach, pads strewn all about. It was obvious she'd fallen asleep while working while probably waiting up for him. Anakin actually found himself a little sad that he hadn't gotten here sooner, but he pushed it aside to save himself the unfocused anger that was sure to follow.

Carefully, he collected all of the pads and set them on the table neatly before turning to the issue of his wife. Using the Force, he levitated her into his arms before carrying her to their bedroom. She mumbled something in her sleep, which caused her husband's lip to twitch upwards. She looked a mess with her curly hair sticking out at odd angles, but even though she wasn't at what she would call her best, Anakin couldn't help think she looked beautiful. She always did, but she always looked better to him when she was like this: calm, natural.

After tucking her into bed, he wandered back into the living room to turn off the holo. When he came out, however, the former Sith was surprised to find his daughter sitting on the couch, hugging her stuffed shaak to her chest, staring blankly at the screen. The news was on, and Anakin saw Darth Vader's mask as he was announcing the inclusion of clones into the Empire.

Walking over to couch, instead of scooping up his errant little girl, Anakin found himself sitting beside her. Leia turned her head and for a moment, the two just stared at one another. A very big, very sleepy smiled split across the toddler's face and she instantly moved to crawl into his lap. "Daddy," she said happily, her voice betraying that she wasn't really awake.

Lip twitching again, Anakin wrapped his arms around the tiny girl and held her a moment before asking, "What are you doing up, Leia? You should be asleep."

Instead of repenting, his daughter just cuddled down in her father's arms. "Daddy," she repeated before closing her eyes. She was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Feeling warmth spread through his chest, Anakin decided that perhaps he didn't mind so much that the bedtime rules had been broken. Instead, he leaned forwards and gently kissed the top of soft brown curls before standing up. He turned off the holo before walking with his daughter in his arms to the twin's room to tuck her in.

He'd only just managed to get Leia down without her waking when he heard another small voice. "Hi!"

Turning, Anakin looked over to the other crib to find Luke sitting up, a bright smile on his face. He actually looked more awake than his sister. "Shh," Anakin commanded automatically. "Lay down. Go back to sleep."

The frown on his father's face did not faze Luke in the slightest. "Hi!" the boy exclaimed again, though slightly quieter.

Feeling very tired and not wanting to have to have to do parenting 'the right way,' as Padmé called it, the new father decided to 'cheat.' Walking over to his son, who looked just as chipper and happy as always, Anakin laid a hand on the boy's tiny head and sent a very powerful Force suggestion to the child, sending waves of calm. Almost instantly, his son flopped back down and was asleep. Hopefully he would stay that way. Luke had a tendency to shake off Force suggestions rather sooner than expected.

And so, after tucking in everyone in his family, making sure to kiss his children goodnight, the former Sith decided that perhaps it was finally time to tuck himself in. So, he walked to the bedroom, stripped from his dirty clothes, leaving only his undergarments, before getting into bed. With Padmé so solidly asleep, he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her to his chest, and then, and only then, did the stress of the day finally dissipate. And with a great effort, he put everything else from his mind and went to sleep.

Everything else could wait to be dealt with in the morning.

**oOoOoOo**

Walking back to the barracks after his shift, Cory, along with several other close trooper friends, found themselves talking about the latest buzz across the galaxy: news of accepting clones as citizens of the Empire. It was a hot topic among beings of the galaxy, but even more so with the Storm Troopers. While the rest of the galaxy looked on with suspicion and fear, the clones were ecstatic.

"When I get my first paycheck, the _first _thing I'm gunna do is get a new bed! Those bunks are killing my back," FL-1037, or 'Fil,' declared, rubbing the small of his back for emphasis.

The others in the group snorted or laughed, RS-1871 or Ross, pushed Fil good naturedly, even as WX-726 declaring boldly, "Well, I'm gunna get me one of them new pod racing games. You know, like they been showin' all over the holo?"

At this, Cory frowned. "You don't have the right system to play it, ya jackass!" he laughed.

Apparently that wasn't much of a problem as Wix smiled somewhat wickedly. "Well, there's that one in storage that's been 'confiscated.' Say if we took it to investigate it more and figure out why it was taken in the first place…?"

The group cheered, looking to CT-585 for permission since he was of the highest rank among them. And with so many sets of expectant eyes on him, and not wanting to ruin the good spirits that had finally come among his brethren, the Emperor's Security Chief found himself shrugging. "Eh, why not?"

Again, there were cheers of excitement. Looking over at what could be considered his best friend as far as fellow clones went, Cory found DS-004 looking out into the night. Darius was pretty quiet as far as troopers went, and it took a good deal of coaxing to bring out his personality, even from his brothers. And so because of this, Ross chimed in and asked, "What are you gunna do with your first paycheck, Darius?"

The silent trooper looked thoughtful for a moment before replying casually, "I think I wanna get some hookers." The company of troopers fell absolutely silent. "And maybe some ice cream," DS-004 added almost as an afterthought.

Immediately the group began laughing and talking over one another. More than a few men decided to change their first wish list item to align more with Darius's. They received more than one stern glare from officers as they continued on their walk, but none of them particularly cared at the moment. They were all too happy for once.

And it was something that did Cory's heart good to see. He was glad that his brothers were finally showing their inner personalities that they'd developed over the past several years. He was glad that they were finally happy and could have a good time just like everyone else. And he was thrilled that soon they would be finally seen as rightful citizens of the Empire they had all fought so hard to protect. At last justice would finally be theirs. At last Storm Troopers would get the respect they deserved.

Thankfully the march to the barracks came to an end after another fifteen minutes or so. It was not that Cory wanted the fellowship with his friends to end, but it was hard for him to keep up with their quick strides. After the detonator that he set off in the hallway during the coup operation two years ago, his leg had never been the same. At first, when he'd woken up, the medics had told him they might have to amputate and he would receive a false one. The thought had been disturbing, but thankfully, they'd been able to save it. Unfortunately, he would walk with a limp for the rest of his life.

But it wasn't so bad. He was usually able to keep up with everyone, despite the slight grinding pain in his joints. His job usually consisted of standing around and ordering people to do stuff nowadays anyway. Which was fortunate since with his back injury from the detonator Cory wasn't too sure he could sit down for long periods of time doing paper work. It was always easier to lay out flat or stand, keep his body as straight as possible.

In a way he was disappointed with his physical limitations now, and from what the medics told him, in the future, his back injury would probably worsen. It could even leave him completely crippled one day. But he hadn't told anyone else that. No need to cause them worry. While he couldn't be as active as he once was, couldn't really be that useful out in the field, Cory wanted to be able to live his life now without everyone constantly worrying after him, or treating him any differently than they already did. If things got worse for him in the future he'd deal with it then. As for now, he'd go about as he always did.

And so, when he entered his room, bidding his friends a goodnight, Cory limped over to his bed and sat down, easing the weight off his leg. He supposed he should probably get a brace for it at some point, but it didn't really fit under the armor and it might further impede his movement, something he wasn't willing to do just yet. Some might call him a fool for the delay, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, even if it would ease the pain.

But there were times when Cory didn't want the pain to go away. As strange as it was, the pain helped remind him. Every day when that dull throb in his back would flare every once in a while, or the slight grind in his leg would act up, it reminded him that he wasn't just a clone. He wasn't some programmable droid. He was a person, a _real _person. One that could get hurt, one that did have wants and needs the same as other beings in the galaxy. In a way, these imperfections made him more human.

As he began taking off his boots and various pieces of armor, the clone found himself reflecting on the announcement of citizenship that afternoon. Of course he was thrilled, but at the same time, apprehensive. He knew that not everyone in the galaxy was as open minded as the Emperor and would likely take to being hostile towards any troopers they saw. Complete integration into the system and acceptance would take time. But it was all a step in the right direction. Soon enough he and his brothers would get what they deserved: a good, full life. That's all Cory had ever wanted.

But what did a good life actually look like? Forcing himself up off his bed, the trooper limped over to his sink and began brushing his teeth, trying not to look in the mirror. What did other people have that made their lives 'good' that he didn't have? Besides always having their basic freedoms, what else was there to obtain?

Cory thought of the Emperor and his family, using them as an example and model for his life and behavior, as he often did. Both the Emperor and the senator had jobs that they liked, jobs that meant something and _did _something. They made a difference. Cory liked his own job and liked to think that what he was doing was making a difference in the galaxy as well. In that, he supposed, he had always been blessed, being able to _do _something important with his life. But what else?

Over the past two years, he'd seen his lord and master and the lady happier than he'd ever seen them previously. Even with the burden of running the galaxy, they always seemed to have something to look forward to when they left work. Cory had his sabacc nights with the boys and was no stranger in making himself at home in the commons when the alcohol started to flow, but that was not something satisfying. Not completely at least. The senator and Emperor had something more, something deep and meaningful. They had…they had…

A family.

Filling a glass with water, the clone limped back to his bed and sat down, pulling back the covers. He liked to think he was part of a family. He had so many brothers, after all, and good friends. He'd become friends with the Emperor and senator, and also the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master Yoda, too, highly respected him and often came to visit after their glorious fight together. In his heart, Cory treasured his outside friends very dearly, believing them to be his family in many respects.

But was that good enough? A pang hit the trooper's chest causing his heart to ache at the thought. He cared for his friends dearly, yet he felt as though having them in his life as they were was not enough. He remembered the first time he'd been allowed to hold little Luke and Leia Skywalker. Thinking of the children brightened the trooper's mood considerably as he laid in bed trying to sleep, as his mind refused to turn off. To hear the tiny little things laugh and hearing them learning to speak was adorable and, quite frankly, entertaining. Even their stern father melted his icy exterior for them, becoming a gentle, affectionate man when in their presence.

And that's when it hit him. What Cory wanted. He wanted something to take care of. He wanted children.

The Cloners on Kamino, when making the Army of the Republic, and then the Empire, had been top notch, and they'd thought of everything for their clients. They knew, to a degree, that their troopers would likely learn distinct personality traits. They were not so naïve as to think that clones were not men. Not all instincts could be completely rooted out of their clones either, and with so many men with the exact same genes, the Cloners had made sure that their Clone Troopers were sterile. Not only was it a precaution and protection for the gene pool of the galaxy, it had also been smart protection in case an incident would bring forth any future law suits. Children for the clones was just not possible.

The thought left a bitter taste in Cory's mouth as he continued to stare up at the ceiling. Even after winning a major battle in the legal system, it seemed that some basic rights would never be theirs, such as the right to produce children. It didn't seem fair, especially after he realized what it was he wanted. But then, he'd learned long ago that the galaxy was not a fair place. Just because he wanted something didn't mean he could get it.

Perhaps it was better this way, he tried to tell himself as he closed his eyes. Perhaps Storm Troopers really weren't meant to have families. After all, what did he have to offer anyone? He currently lived in the barracks with hundreds of other clones in a small—_very small_—room which really had nothing in it save a sink, his bed, and a dresser while he shared a conjoined bathroom with another clone. He wasn't sure where he'd _put _a family, never mind not having any money to support them…yet.

And besides just the logistics of where to put family, Cory wasn't too sure he would be a good father. For one, he wasn't too sure how to _be _a father. He had no real frame of reference for one, the only example he had was of the Emperor, who had even admitted once to the clone in a moment of sheer frustration, that he had no idea what he was doing when it came to children. And besides not knowing how to be a father, there was the fact that the trooper was pretty sure fathers were supposed to be good role models for their children. Was he a 'good' role model? He knew the senator, for all her confidence in him, was always worried to leave the twins alone with him for too long. And if Senator Skywalker wasn't sure about his babysitting qualifications, what right did he have to be a father?

Sighing, the trooper pushed aside his inner ramblings. He was thinking crazy thoughts. Children and Storm Troopers didn't mix. They were like oil and water. But even after telling himself this, Cory couldn't deny how happy he got whenever Luke and Leia were around. He loved watching after them. They were so clumsy, often tripping and unsteady on their feet. Master Kenobi had explained once that they were still developing their coordination and sense of balance. Cory didn't particularly care about the science behind it, since it was funny to watch them toddle about like little drunk people. He'd shared this comparison with the Emperor and the senator once before, in fact, and while the Emperor had found it amusing, Padmé had been less than thrilled with the comparison.

No, children were not to be in his future. So Cory decided that maybe he should just be like his brothers and start saving up for something he could actually _have_. And as he drifted off to sleep, the trooper decided that in the morning, he would start looking into getting a gold fish.

**oOoOoOo**

Across the galaxy, in the dead of night, Tasek waited for his contact. It was a rather cliché meeting place, the twe'lik thought, in a dark alley way. It even had a puddle of filth and rodents scurrying about. _Charming_, he sneered, readjusting his cloak more securely around himself.

It was getting pretty late, and he was about to just call it a night and leave, when a figure suddenly appeared before him, as if out of smoke. Startled, the twe'lik stumbled back a few steps. "Shit!"

"Have you got it?" the cloaked figure asked.

Trying to stead his breathing, Tasek forced himself to smirk, trying not to show just how surprised he'd been. "Yeah, I got it. You got the credits?" _Gods this is so cliché, _he thought, a bit amused with his current situation. He almost felt as though he were in one of those holo soaps. All he had to do was just keep alert and make sure he wasn't double crossed, his body left for the vermin.

Without a word, the stranger threw down a bag, credits visibly spilling out. Tasek's first instinct was the quickly pick it all up, keep it out of sight, but he knew how the game worked. So, shrugging off the bag around his shoulder, he threw it at the cloaked figure, who easily caught it.

"That should be enough to get you started," the twe'lik said evenly, making sure to keep his voice steady. "One stick of that should destroy an entire block."

"Perfect."

The twe'lik frowned, knowing he should probably keep his mouth shut, but unable to quell his curiosity. "What you gunna do with that stuff? I mean, will you need anymore?" He tried to cover himself, probing for the chance of another transaction and rendezvous.

The figure said nothing, just stood in an ominous silence before turning his back on the smuggler, and walking away, melting into the shadows.

Scowling, insulted at being dismissed, Tasek snorted before he stooped to gather up his credits, shoving them forcefully into the bag. The creep didn't want to make any more deals? Fine. But he'd like to see that guy find such quality made explosives anywhere else on Corellia. _Won't find any, that's for sure_, he thought with a snort.

And before anyone could stick a knife in his back, the twe'lik made himself scares, walking quickly to get back to his ship. But as he went, the night's quiet was shattered as tremendous explosions echoed all across the city. Startled, the twe'lik's first instinct was to duck down and find cover. But also knowing that the troopers would be coming soon, Tasek bolted at a dead run. _That guy was sure eager to get started! _he thought as he darted through alley ways and towards his ship.

It wasn't his problem, though. He'd gotten his money, and as he took off, planning on getting the kriff off Corellia, he watched as the lower district went up in flames, only sorry that he hadn't been able to make another deal to assure his retirement.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So…been a while. Sorry. :( A lot's been happening in my life recently, what with two jobs, getting sick, and then a few family issues, I haven't felt much like writing. BUT, I think my life will settle down now, so my goal is to get a chapter up at least once a week.

And if you're worried about a soft, sappy Anakin…I like him being a little sappy with his kids. I mean, they're bound to be freakin' adorable. But fear not, he won't be some uber fluffy suddenly. He's had about two years now to mellow a bit when it comes to people he actually likes. The idea is to keep him stern and rather dour, but with a soft spot for his kids. ONLY his kids…and Padmé. He still doesn't care much for other people.

As for Luke and Leia, if you're wondering about their speech…I work with very small children around the age that Luke and Leia are in the story (which is nearing two). Such small children like to show off the words that they know well. In this chapter Luke was based loosely off one kid that I work with who is actually quite adorable. Every time he wakes up from nap, he sits up and looks over at me with a big smile and say rather loudly, "Hi!" So yeah…kids.

Reviews are always welcomed and very much appreciated. Thanks to everyone who's been sticking around!


End file.
